


Addicted

by CinnamonLily



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Getting Together, M/M, Praise Kink, Skype, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: After a boring pack meeting, Peter slips Stiles a little present to take home. Skypeing ensues.





	Addicted

 

 

Pack meeting had been long and boring, the two alphas not quite on the same page on how to handle a relatively harmless infestation of pixies in the preserve. It was the same shit they’d been dealing with for years, and… Peter was tired of it.

He had, however, managed to end the evening on a high note, at least personally. When Stiles had lingered, as he was wont to do, Peter had given him a present in a nondescript small, brown paper bag. The boy had looked confused, but quickly hidden the bag inside the pocket of his over-sized hoodie.

When Peter had smirked at him, Stiles had flushed pink, and made a hasty escape.

Soon after, Peter had left  to get to his own place across town. He had a nice apartment, not that the pack was privy to that information. No, he wouldn’t let them in on that particular secret. Although he assumed Stiles suspected he had an actual apartment, and would figure out the location soon, too. That was part of the boy’s charm.

Sure, there were the large, expressive eyes, the lush mouth that Peter wanted to see around his cock, and the pale skin exquisitely smattered with tiny moles. Stiles was a dichotomy, but he wasn’t an enigma. The teen with the arms and hands of a man, the spastic kid with ADHD who could research like nobody’s business and had brain and wit as sharp as Peter’s…. Yes, Peter was hopelessly hooked.

He settled on his bed and opened his laptop. There was one more duality that fascinated him. The boy was, objectively speaking—not that Peter was really _that_ objective—the most eligible single person in the pack after Peter himself. He had smarts and looks, and would go do great things, Peter had no doubt. But still, the boy also had very little experience when it came to relationships and sex, and Peter hoped he could help him with that.

The ding of his cell phone came soon after Peter had replied a few emails from his old friends around the world. Smirking, he took the phone and read the message.

_Is this thing what I think it is?_

Peter chuckled. _Yes, sweetheart. Are you going to show it off for me?_

They’d been dancing around this for weeks now, if not months. It was bad and it was wrong, and not strictly legal, but then neither Peter nor Stiles was exactly hung up on those things.

Peter sent another message, just his email address, and the word “Skype.”

It took less time than he’d thought, but his Skype was ringing and when he answered, there was Stiles, or at least his thigh.

“This is so fucking weird…,” the boy murmured, without realizing the call had connected.

“I bet you look lovely. I chose the color just for you,” Peter purred, and grinned when the obvious flailing started.

Stiles said nothing, but soon he turned his laptop camera enough to show his face to Peter. The boy looked flushed, his lips glistening with saliva and red from gnawing on the bottom one.

“How does it feel?” Peter asked more seriously. “No pinching or anything?”

“N-no,” Stiles managed. “It’s fine. Really… interesting….” He trailed off and looked down.

“Are you going to show me?” Peter let the purr into his tone again.

The gulp when Stiles swallowed hard was audible to him, and Peter had to force himself to not laugh. Another few beats later, Stiles grabbed his laptop, balanced it on his knees it seemed, and tilted the lid so that the camera could zoom into his cock.

The sight was better than Peter had anticipated. The cock ring, dark blue, was neatly around his straining erection. The boy had even pulled his balls through the ring, and Peter’s own dick jumped in his hand. How it had gotten into his hand in the first place, he couldn’t say.

“You did so good, baby,” Peter murmured. Stiles’s cock jerked at the words. “You look delectable. I want a taste one day soon.”

The boy moaned wantonly and touched the tip of his cock. The strand of precum that clung to his finger made Peter’s mouth water.

“D-do you really think it looks good?” Stiles asked, and Peter knew he would’ve been able to smell every emotion pouring off the boy had he been in the same room.

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t do this with just anyone, and not just anyone can get me this hard.” Peter turned his own laptop to show his sizable cock.

The broken sound Stiles made then had Peter’s chest feel tight for a moment. They hadn’t even started yet, and already, he was addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first square for my Teen Wolf Kink Bingo card! Can't wait to write more!


End file.
